Natsu, Acnologia's son
by Kaemisa
Summary: Natsu is Acnologia's bilogical son. He leaves with Wendy and Gajeel to join Fairy Tail. He becomes Chaos, the prince of Apocalypse, and has to deal with the world... and Women. Smart Natsu, Stronger Natsu, and more ! NatsuXHarem, with Hisui, Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane as main women.
1. The Black Dragon Boy

**Hello ! I am Kaemise, and I am proud to show you this new story ! Well, I hope you like it ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of his caracters ! They all belong to Hiro Mashima **!

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

A black and blue dragon was walking in a cavern. He seemed worried, in fact, that's stupid : what can worry a dragon king, strong enough to destroy a town with a single breath ?

« **Natsu** » he said in dark voice.

« Yes, father ? » The answer came from a boy training. He was doing push-ups, and even if he only was 14 years old, he could easily deal with most of the strongest men in the world with his pure arms. He had black hair and blue eyes, who were shining bright to the happiness of the dragon. His left eye was hidden by his hair tho.

«** Today is July 7 (x777).** »

« I know, father. Is there something special ? » the boy asked, getting up, with no facial expression.

« **Actually, yeah. Since ever, I raised you far away from humans. That's normal, my boy, after all, you're a dragon. And not a simple dragon, who thought I would have a son ?** »

The kid stayed quiet. Indeed, he was a dragon, and had a dragon form. But for no true reason, he has always preferred his human form. It was much easy to move with, and easier to train. Doing push-ups while being a dragon wasn't easy, and by doing it in human form, he would keep the strength won when he would pass to dragon form.

« **But yesterday I got a call with Igneel.** » continued the black dragon. « **He told me that the dragon council was going to do something important, and as the Dragon King that I am, I have to take part in it. He told me that Grandeeney and Metalicana are going to release their slayers in the wild, because even if they have Dragon Slayer Magic, they're not dragons and cannot take part in our business. So Igneel asked me something... **»

« I'm listening to you, father. »

« **He asked me if you could deal with them. They need a leader, and having a true dragon with them, even if you're half human, would be great. Also, you could train them while we are trying to solve our problems. But if you don't want to do it, I can understand. They will not be as strong as you. Actually, only King Dragons could beat you easily, normal dragons could lose to you, that's why I'm proud of you Natsu. But I think visiting Earthland could help you becoming again more strong. Then you will succeed me as the Chaos Dragon King. What do you think about it, my boy ?** »

Natsu thought for 30 seconds. Going with his father could be cool, but boring.

« I think I'm going to accept Igneel's proposition. I could see the world like that. And after all, going with you for many years of reunions is going to be so fucking boring. » Natsu then replied, as cold as ever.

« **Perfect then.** » said the dragon with a smile.

« But what will do Mother ? »

« **Haru is coming with me. She's not like you, even if she was one of the strongest wizard in earthland, she doesn't want to see the world anymore**. »

« Yes father, I understand. »

« **Now, Natsu, fly to Grandeeney's cavern. She would be here with Metalicana and Igneel.** »

« Sure. See ya', father. » said Natsu. A black and blue round of magic appeared in front of him, and he jumped in. On the other side of the seal, a dragon similar to Acnologia appeared, but he was smaller. He was only doing 4 meters high and 15 meters long. He was still a kid, after all. The big black dragon looked at his son leaving, with nostalgic in his eyes. "**Be careful, Natsu. Outside, people will think that you and me are bad, juste because our element is Chaos. But change their minds. Become the strongest mage who Earthland has ever seen. I will be waiting for you**." And Acnologia, with a final powerful roar, flew away.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

« Where is the Chaos dragon, mother ? » asked a blue-haired girl to a blue dragon.

« **He's coming, don't worry.** » She then heard a roar coming from the outside of the cavern. « **You see ? He's here**. »

Natsu entered the cavern. Immediately, he used the same spell as before, and turned back into his human form. Transforming into a human or a dragon didn't cost him magic, after all, this forms were both his bodies.

« Masters. » said Natsu, saluting with his head down.

« **Get that head up, son of Acnologia. We were waiting for you.** » answered Grandeeney. With that answer, two other dragons came : Igneel and Metalicana.

« **So you're Natsu.** » said Igneel, more in a sure tone than a question.

« Yes, Master Igneel. » answered the boy with black hair.

« **Don't use that prefix. Call me Igneel. »**

« Yes Master Igneel. » answered the boy. It made the fire dragon and Metalicana laugh, and Grandeeney smiled.

« **You're indeed the son of Acnologia. That damn chaos lizard know how to create decent sons. I'm Metalicana, an Iron Dragon. Nice to meet you, Natsu**. » said the grey dragon.

« Nice to meet you too, Master Metalicana. » The iron dragon smiled. He could tell by the boy's aura that even him could lose to him. Natsu could be stronger than him, it woudn't even surprise him.

« **So, let's get to business. We need you to take care of the children just here**. » said Igneel. With that being said, a boy with grey hair appeared behind Metalicana, and came near Natsu. The blue haired-girl left her mother, who pushed her with her nose. They came in front of the black-haired boy, who hasn't show any facial expression since the beginning.

« I-I'm Gajeel... Gajeel Redfox, nice to meet you. »

« I'm Wendy... Wendy Marvell... »

The two dragon slayers were scared of what would the boy say. They smelled his aura. He was damn powerful. If not stronger than their dragons.

And for the first time, the boy smiled. « I'm Natsu, if you want my full human name, then I'm Natsu Nightfallen. Nice to meet you. We're gonna make a great team ! »

It made the two kids' hearts warm. They could tell that this guy was nice, and that they didn't have to be afraid. The three dragons smiled to themselves : they made the good choice.

« **So, kids, time for us to leave ! **» said Igneel. The dragons began expending their wings, and the two dragon slayers immediately cried.

« Mommy ! » yelled Wendy, who ran at the blue dragon.

« Metalicana ! » shouted Gajeel in fear.

« **Shhhh... You have nothing to fear, Wendy, we'll stick together when I'm done with dragon business...** »

« Y-You promise ? » asked the girl between sobs.

«** I promise**. » answered Grandeeney.

Gajeel stared at his dragon. He then sighed. « Take care. » he said.

Metalicana smiled. « **I will. You should too. Listen to Natsu's order, you will learn. »**

Igneel smiled. « **Natsu ? **»

« Yes, Master Igneel ? »

« **Did you think about doing something special on Earthland ? »**

« No, Master Igneel. »

«** Then, go to Magnolia. Just go full north, you'll find it. There is a guild named Fairy Tail there. They will welcome you, and treat you as family. You could train and work, by doing quests**. »

« I will, Master Igneel. Thanks. » said the black dragon kid with his head down.

« **Take care.** » said the Fire dragon. And with that final answer, he flew away with Metalicana and Grandeeney. The kids watched them leave in the sky.

« They're gone... » said Wendy.

« Yeah... » answered Natsu.

Gajeel sighed. « So, how are we going to Magnolia Natsu ? » he asked.

The black-haired boy smiled. He knew what will please to his new friends.

« Do you want to fly ? » he asked.

Wendy gasped. « We can't, we're not like you Natsu... » she said.

« I didn't say fly by yourselves. » A black and blue seal appeared in front of him, and he jumped in. Now, he was in his dragon form, and Gajeel and Wendy looked at him with admiration.

« So, do you want to fly ? » asked Natsu again.

« YES ! » yelled the two dragon slayers. They jumped on Natsu's back, and he flew away, direction the north. Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney looked at them from the sky.

"**See you soon, Natsu."**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Two days later :

An old man was currently walking in the forest. He was here due to an old friend, who told him he should go here. "You will not be disappointed, he said... My ass ! There's nothing here !" Thought the man. He sighed. Why did he listen to him ? Suddenly, he heard some noice around him.

« You ! Old man ! Give us everything you have ! » said a man, nearly followed by 20 other men.

« Why ? » asked the old man.

« We are members of the dark guild Eisenwald ! We want your money ! Quick ! »

« Do you know who I am ? » asked the old man.

« Huh ? » said the man back.

« My name is Makarov, and you should not attack m-... »

« So, what I am seeing ? » said an unknown voice. The dark mages and makarov looked around, not seeing anyone. Then, from the sky, something began flying above them.

« A...A-...! » muttered Makarov.

« A DRAGON ! » yelled the dark mages.

« Heh. »

Makarov was dreaming. A dragon, near Magnolia ? He had to put it down. But the dragon was speaking, he could try to just tell him to leave.

« Mister dragon, what are you doing here ? » asked the old man.

« Don't worry, mister. I'm here to put down this dark mages, even if you could do it by yourself... » said the dragon. Makarov smiled. So he wasn't bad, and he smelled his power. "Let's see then" he thought.

« They're all yours. » said Makarov with a smile.

The dragon smiled, and fell to the ground at high speed. But during the fall, a seal appeared in front of him, and now a boy was falling. He fell on his legs, and quickly got up in front of the old man, turning him his back.

"A kid ?" Thought Makarov.

« Let me introduce myself. Natsu Nightfallen, Black dragon, son of Acnologia. Do you have a last word before being punished for your sins ? »

« Kill him ! » shouted one of the dark mages. They immediately threw attacks at him, except the leader, who was quiet. Natsu sighed. It will be fast. Before the attacks could touch him, they disappeared in black flames.

«** ...Chaos Aura. **» said Natsu.

"Who is that boy !" Thought the dark mages and Makarov.

« **Chaos Dragon's Pulse ! **» yelled Natsu. A pulse of dark and blue fire escaped his body all around him, and hit every mages, except Makarov and the leader of the men.

« What... What are you... » said the man, falling to his knees.

« A pissed of Dragon. Now answer me. Will you continue to steal money to honest people ? »

« N-No... Mister... »

« I didn't hear. »

« I said No ! » the man was now in tears.

« You're young. And you seem to have a good reason to steal. You don't seem to just do it for fun. And you don't want to attack people. You're not a coward. Why are you stealing then ? »

« It-It's my wife... She's sick, and will probably die if I don't collect enough money to save her !... So I joined Eisenwald two days ago... I'm sorry... »

Natsu sighed. He walked to the man, who didn't move. He couldn't escape his destiny. But Natsu didn't attack him. He fell to his knees in front of the man, and hugged him.

« Don't worry. I'm gonna help ya. »

The man was shocked. "What ?" He thought. Makarov was watching everything quietly.

« Yesterday, I saved a rich man from being steal by some bandits. He game me some money... **RE-EQUIP !** » yelled Natsu. A big bag of money appeared in his hand.

« Take it all. You need it more than me. » said Natsu with a smile, getting up. He began to walk to the old man, who had a big grin on his face.

« WHY ! »

Natsu turned his body to look at the man who was to his knees, crying.

« Why did you help me ! »

« Shut up already. Just save your wife, and go back to your normal work. Join a legal guild. »

« Kid... Or Dragon, I don't know ! Where can I found you in the future ?... »

« Well, my Master told me to join a guild named Fairy Tail. I'm searching it. You can found me there. » told Natsu with a smile. The man got up, and took the money.

« I will never thank you enough ! » he said, still crying.

« What are you still doing here ! » said Natsu ironically with a grin. The man smiled and ran away with the money, waving at Natsu.

« My boy, you're a strange person. I like you ! » said Makarov. Natsu laughed.

« Probably, but I'm a dragon, not someone normal ! Everything's alright ? » asked Natsu.

« Yeah... So, you knew for him ? That's why you didn't let me fight ? » asked Makarov.

« Yes Mister, I smelled despair on this man, but nothing evil. He was disgusted with what he was doing. I couldn't let him be like that. » answered Natsu.

« I see. You're someone, Natsu. »

« Yes ! Now, I have to leave, I was happy to help. » said the black-haired boy. His dragon-transformation seal appeared in front of him, but before he could transform, Makarov interrupted him.

« Wait ! » said the old man.

« Yes Mister ? »

« Do you know who I am ? »

« Absolutely not. But I don't need to know who are the people that I help. Now, if you excuse me, I have to hunt to eat-... »

« I'm Makarov Drear, Master of Fairy Tail. » he said, his eyes closed. It surprised Natsu.

« What ? » he said.

« So you didn't know. You really helped that man just because of your kindness... »

« Yes, of course ! I'm not someone interested ! »

« I see that, my boy. So tell me, I heard that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, is it true ? »

« Welp, Yes. One of my Master told me to. But, you see, I am with two friends. They're competent mages, I swear. Do you think we could join your guild, Mister ? » asked Natsu, saluting with his head down. Makarov had the biggest grin he ever had since a long time.

« I was going to invite you ! Of course you can join, and your friends too ! »

« Great, thanks Master ! »

« So where are they ? You can join the guild now if you want ! » said Makarov, excited as ever. Natsu transformed into a dragon, and lied down on the ground.

« Ride my back ! We get them and you lead us to your guild ! » said Natsu in a much deeper voice. Makarov was already loving the boy. Without asking anything more, he jumped on the boy, for his first Dragon Fly.

« LET'S GO ! » yelled the guild master, excited as a child. Natsu let a powerful Roar escape his mouth, and began to fly.

"You're not going to regret it." Remembered Makarov. He wasn't.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Ten minutes later :

Natsu was falling on the ground, with Makarov on him. The man was laughing hard. When they touched the ground, Natsu transformed into a human. Makarov was laughing hard.

« Natsu, I will never regret making you join my guild ! » he said, in tears.

« You'll see, Master. WENDY ! GAJEEL ! » With that call, a girl and a boy came in front of him. They looked at the old man dying from laugher, and looked at Natsu.

« Who is that man, Natsu ? » asked Gajeel. Wendy Nodded.

« Gajeel, Wendy. This is our new Master. The Master of Fairy Tail ! »

« I'm Makarov Drear. » said the man, who was trying to stop laughing. « Are you dragons too ? If yes, it's the best day in my life ! »

Wendy and Gajeel calmed down, before saying :

« No. We're Dragon Slayers. We are humans raised by dragons, so we can't transform like Natsu. Only him is a biological one. »

« I see. It's not a problem ! Being a dragon slayer is as surprising ! » said the master of Fairy Tail.

« So, can they join ? » asked Natsu. Wendy looked at him in surprised, and the dragon with one visible blue eye told her the story.

« It was generou to give him money, but we don't have anymore now ! » said Gajeel.

« I still have, don't worry Gajeel. I just gave him 10.000.000 jewels, so he could help his wife. » it seemed to calm the dragon slayer. The rich man gave them 30.000.000 jewels.

« So, we're gonna join Fairy Tail ? » asked Wendy, excited.

« Yeah, my girl. We can go to the guild now if you want ! » said Makarov.

« Yes please ! » yelled Wendy and Gajeel.

« PERFECT. NATSU, CHANGE INTO YOUR DRAGON FORM. QUIIIIICK ! I WANNA SCARE MY GUILD MEMBERS BY RIDING YOU. » said Makarov with stars in his eyes. The one-eye dragon laughed, before transforming. The Master and the dragon slayers jumped on Natsu's back.

« TO FAIRY TAIL ! » Yelled Makarov.

« **ROAAAAAARRRRRRR** » roared Natsu before flying away.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**That's it ! Thank you for reading ! Don't forget to review, if you liked it... or not ! See ya !**_


	2. The Meeting with the Fairies

**Hey everyone ! Here is the second chapter of this fanfiction ! I just wanted to say that I'm skiing right now, and I wrote chapter one and two in the train... So I don't know if a chapter will come out this week. But definitively next week ! I'm still in vacations, and there is train ! (Oh god please no.) Enjoy the chapter !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of his caracters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

In Fairy Tail :

« Where is master Makarov ? He said he was only going to march a little. It's been 4 hours now ! » yelled Erza in the guild.

« Stop shouting you slut, everyone's thinking ! » yelled Mirajane back at her rival.

« How... So the demon wanna fight ?! » asked Erza menacingly.

« I didn't, but it seems that I have to ! » answered Mirajane.

« Stop. Both of you. » said Laxus.

« She began ! » they shouted at the same time. Laxus walked to the bar and sat near Gildarts.

« One day, these two girls are going to destroy the guild. » said the blond-haired man.

« Probably ! » said Gildarts, laughing.

« Welp, Gildarts, do you know why gramps is taking that long to come back ? » asked Laxus.

« I think. I told him that I thought he could find something interesting in the forest... I was probably right ! »

« How did you thought about that ! » yelled Macao.

« Well, I just had an idea. »

« He's damn stupid... » said Wakaba. Cana was looking at her father. So he had premonitions, like her. After all, her prediction magic must be in her father, if she had it.

« I agree with Erza. Something's not right. » said Gray.

« Gray, your clothes. » said Lisanna.

« Fuck, not again ! »

« Do you think the master will bring us a new member ? » asked Freed to the guild.

« I'm betting on many members. » said Gildarts.

« You're crazy, old man. » said Levy.

« Hey, I'm not that old ! »

« GUYS ! »

Everyone turned to look at the voice. It was Jet and Droy, panting in front of the main door.

« NOT NOW, BOYS ! » yelled Mirajane and Erza.

« BUT COME ! »

« N-... »

« **ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR. **»

The roar stopped everyone. From fighting, eating, or just speaking. After ten seconds of silence, Erza was the first to react. She ran outside, quickly followed by her fellow guild members. They weren't ready to see what was waiting outside. A black and blue dragon was flying in front of the guild.

« Ho no... » said Mirajane.

« A... A real dragon... » said Laxus. He was a dragon slayer, and has ever thought that his power was as strong as a real dragon. But he just had to look at the flying creature to understand that he was a bug under his feet.

« They're not extinct... » muttered Lisanna.

« No they're not ! »

The whole guild looked at the voice. What was their reactions when they saw their master riding the dragon ? They nearly died from shock.

« M-MASTER ! » yelled Erza.

« PREPARE TO ATTACK THE DRAGON, HE KIDNAPPED THE MASTER ! » yelled Mirajane.

« NO YOU'RE NOT ! » yelled Gildarts, but it was too late. The dragon spoke.

« **Try me. I didn't think that your "family" was like that Master.**" Said the dragon in a deep voice. It caused everyone to shake in fear. The dragon just spoke, and called Makarov Master. The old man began to laugh like crazy, before asking to the dragon :

« Perfect, I love you Natsu ! Drop me on the ground now. » he said, holding back his tears. The dragon did so, and fell on the ground. The master jumped from the back of the dragon, with two kids behind him.

« You can transform, Natsu. » said Makarov with a grin. The dragon nodded, and black and blue seals appeared around him. When they disappeared, much to the guild's surprise, the dragon wasn't here anymore. At his place stood a kid with dark hair. He only had one eye visible, but his eye was colored with a light blue shining like a star. It was looking perfect on him.

"My god... he's hot..." was the first thought of the guild. They then looked at the two kids behind Makarov. One was a girl with blue hair, and was looking pretty amazed by the guild, and the other one had grey hair, and seemed more suspicious. The black-haired boy joined them and stood near Makarov.

« Everyone, let me introduce you our new members ! »

« WHAT ! » shouted the guild.

« Go inside, I wanna hear everything about you and the story of how you met ! » said Gildarts, already running inside. The guild nodded and entered the building. The master and the dragons followed them.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Wendy and Gajeel were standing in front of the bar. Natsu sat on a chair behind them, his only eye visible closed. The master sat on the bar, and Gildarts stood next to Natsu.

« My name is Wendy Marvell. I'm 13 years old. I wanna join Fairy tail, a pleasure to meet you ! » she said with a smile. The guild nodded, she seemed clean.

« My turn. My name is Gajeel Redfox. I'm 13 years old too. A pleasure. » he said. Even if this one was more cold, he seemed nice, and just a bit scared. Then the whole guid turned to the black-haired boy.

« Natsu ? »

« Yes Master ? »

« Could you tell who you are to the guild ? »

« Sure. » the boy opened his eye, and most of the guild was shocked again at how beautiful it was. « My name is Natsu Nightfallen. I'm 14 years old, in human years. »

« In human years ? What do you mean ? » asked Gray.

« You didn't understand yet ? This boy is half human, half dragon. » Said Markarov. The guild gasped. So he really was a dragon !

« Are you dragons too ? » asked Lisanna to Wendy and Gajeel.

« No, we're not. However, our magic is Dragon Slayer Magic ! » said Wendy with a smile.

« What is it ? » asked Levy.

« It is a lost magic created to deal with dragons. We are both humans raised by dragons who taught us this magic. I was raised by the Iron Dragon Metalicana, and Wendy was raised by the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. » finished Gajeel.

« And you ? » asked Mirajane to Natsu.

« My father is a dragon, so I'm a true dragon. »

« Can we have the name of your father ? » asked Gildarts.

« Yes. He is Acnologia, the Chaos Dragon King. » answered Natsu. The guild flinched.

« A-Acnologia...? » asked Lisanna in fear.

« Yes. What's the matter ? » asked Natsu in a cold tone. The guild remained quiet.

« You're a monster then ! » yelled Gray. Everyone looked at the boy in shock.

« What ? » asked Natsu, more like an advertisement than a real question, but Gray didn't understand.

« Your father is a monster ! So you're one too ! Nobody want you here ! Get out ! »

The whole guild remained silent. Was Gray stupid ? He wanted to die ? This boy was the son of the most evil dragon ! They looked at the black-haired boy, thinking he would be pissed, but they were shocked when they saw that he wasn't. He was more sad than anything else. He stood up, and began to walk toward the entrance.

« Natsu ! Wait ! » said Makarov.

« I'm disappointed. Fairy Tail's not as great as what my master said. Sorry Master, but nobody want me here. I'm leaving. »

« NATSU, COME BACK ! » yelled Wendy, running after the boy.

« Oy, Natsu ! » said Gajeel, running too.

« YEAH, LEAVE ! NOBODY WANT YOU HERE AND-... » Gray started. However, he was slammed on the ground by Makarov and Gildarts.

« If he's not coming back, you're expelled Gray. » said the master coldly, running after the boy too. It shocked the whole guild.

« M-Me...? E-Expelled...? But it's that...! »

« Shut up, Gray. » said Gildarts. He was as cold as the master. Everyone remained silent.

« But... Gildarts... »

« Do you know how strong is that boy, Gray ? » he asked, with a murderous look.

« N-No... » answered Gray, his head down.

« He's as strong as me, if not more. » answered Gildarts. The guild gasped for air.

« H-How ! » asked Erza.

« Easy. He is the prince of the Apocalypse, and a true dragon. He's not on our level. And he surely train since he is 1 years old, everyday, every time. He could have killed us in a single attack. But he didn't. Why ? » asked Gildarts to Gray. The boy said nothing, looking at the floor.

« Because if he's here, than he is ALONE ! He wanted a family, friends ! The two other kids are probably his only friends. » Gildarts continued with hate. Gray began crying at this point. He was stupid.

« I don't know what's his story, but when you had nothing, we accepted you, right ? Why not him ? »

« I-I'm sorry Gildarts... »

« That's not to me that you have to say it. Run before it's too late. Or don't ever speak to me. » and with that final answer, Gildarts returned to the bar. Gray got up.

« Gray... » said Erza.

« I'm going to apologize. »

« We're coming with you. » said the whole guild. They left the building, leaving Gildarts alone.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Natsu was walking. From his visible eye, a tear was running on his cheek. "That's why we're called the evil dragons, father ?" Thought the boy. He heard footsteps behind him.

« Natsu, my boy... » it was Makarov, with Gajeel and Wendy by his side.

« Natsu... » muttered Wendy.

« What ? » asked the boy in a cold voice. It wasn't the voice that Makarov heard when he helped the man or laughed with him. It was the voice of a predator.

« Natsu, my boy, it's a misunderstanding ! »

« You're lying ! Nobody wants me in your guild, and I'm not going to join it ! Quit ! » he said with anger and sadness. Makarov muttered :

« Natsu... please... »

« N-Natsu ! » called a voice. The boy turned his head to see the whole guild run toward him, Gray leading.

« What do you want ? Say more injuries ? Be careful, I was kind before, if you dare mock me again, I'll show you a real monster. » natsu said with a cold tone. The guild shivered in fear.

« Natsu... I'm Sorry ! » Gray kneeled in front of the dragon. « I-I was stupid... It's just that we're all scared of Acnologia. But you don't seem like a bad guy... Please, it was a misunderstanding. I attacked you because I was scared of who you could be, not who you are. » he finished. Natsu looked at him with hesitation in his visible eye. Should he forgive him ?

« We're sorry, Natsu. » said Mirajane. « We all feared you, but could you forget that and give us another try ? » she pleaded. The whole guild looked at the boy with sadness in their eyes. Natsu didn't know what to do. Should he ?...

« Please... » pleaded Erza.

« Fine. I'll give you another try. » he said, closing his eye.

« T-Thanks ! » said Gray, Erza and Mira. Laxus said :

« Let's head back to the guild then. And tell us the truth about who you are. » Natsu nodded. They went back to the guild, and Natsu told the guild his life, all of his training, the real kindness of Acnologia, the dragon council, and why he had to take care of the two dragon slayers. Makarov then told the guild his encounter with Natsu, and how he was kind and brave.

« I would have killed myself if I had let you go after hearing that. » said Gray.

« Definitively. » added Mirajane. Gildarts and Makarov smiled, they got the dragon back, and everyone accepted him.

« So, Let's party ! » said Makarov.

« YEAAAAAH ! » yelled the guild. Everything was going well. Laxus was sitting on the first floor, thinking. He didn't saw the black-haired boy come.

« Yo. » said Natsu. Laxus jumped in surprised.

« Ho, Natsu ! Didn't see you coming... »

« Saw that. » said the dragon with a smile.

« However, what are you doing on the first floor ? Do you know that it's only for S-class wizards ? »

« Nah, I absolutely don't know. Master told me he would explain everything to me tomorrow, and that I can go on the first floor, but not Wendy and Gajeel. »

"Yeah, so he's going to be an S-class... I'm useless." Thought Laxus.

« Laxus ? Could I ask you a question ? » asked Natsu.

« Yeah, of course ? »

« Are you a dragon slayer ? » It shocked Laxus. How did he know ?

« Huh, so I'm right. Before you ask, I smelled it. Never underestimate a dragon nose, it's even stronger than dragon slayer's nose. » he said, smiling. Laxus sighed.

« I see. Could you not tell it to the guild, please ? » asked Laxus.

« If you want, but I think you should tell your friends. They will not see you as a monster, specially after me joining. »

« Yeah... You're right. »

« By the way Laxus, Master told me that I was going to sleep at Fairy Hills Boy's dorm. Could you lead me the way tonight ? » Natsu asked.

« You could find it with your nose, right ? » said Laxus, smiling.

« Yeah, but it's not that fun, coming alone to a new territory. » answered the black-haired boy laughing.

« Alone ? And your little group ? »

« Well, Wendy's gonna sleep at Fairy Hills Girl's dorm, so the girls will show her. Plus, I heard she will sleep with Levy. And Gajeel is probably gonna come back with Jet and Droy. They are already great friends. They left me alone, in the dark ! » said Natsu, laughing. It made Laxus laugh too.

« Then, you could sleep with me ? I'm alone too, and between dragons, we could trust ourselves, right ? » asked Laxus.

« I will be happy to do so ! » answered his new friend with a grin.

« By the way Natsu, what do you think about doing a team with me ? Nobody understood me that well since I'm here. »

« I would love to. » said Natsu with a smile.

« Perfect. » And the boys continued to speak and laugh for several hours, until it was late at night. Everyone left the guild, except the two dragons and Makarov.

« Boys. Time to go home ! » he said with a grin.

« We're going, gramps » said Laxus.

« Good night, kiddos, I will see you tomorrow, I have something to do in the guild. »

« See you tomorrow then, Master. » said Natsu. The boys left the guild and walked toward Fairy Hills, Laxus leading the way. Makarov smiled. "You've sure grown, Laxus. And I've never seen you as happy before." Thought the Master.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Next morning, 10 am, Fairy Tail :

Everyone was already here. They were still discussing about the last day. The door suddenly burst, showing Laxus and Natsu.

« 'Sup, bitches ! » yelled Laxus.

« Hello everyone. » said Natsu.

The guild laughed at the entrance of the dragons. One was calm and polite. The other wasn't.

« Natsuuu ! Look ! » said Wendy.

« What's up ? » asked the boy.

« I got my mark ! » and she showed him her Fairy Tail blue stamp on her hand. Natsu looked at Gajeel, who had the same in grey on his shoulder.

« Nice ! » answered Natsu.

« And that's not finished ! With Gajeel, we're joining Team Shadow Gear with Levy, Jet and Droy ! Do you want to join us ? »

« No, sorry, I already have someone. » said Natsu with a smile.

« Ha, too bad... But that's not a problem ! We will see each other in the guild, and you're still the Alpha of the Dragons Slayers ! » she said happily.

« Yes, sure ! » said Natsu, with a giggle.

« Natsu, Laxus ! » yelled Makarov.

« Master ! » said Natsu.

« Come here please ! » The two boys went to the Master of the guild, who hold a stamp.

« Before everything, where do you want your Fairy Tail mark ? What color ? »

« On my right arm, and black please. » answered the boy. Now, a black stamp was on his shoulder, and Natsu seemed satisfied.

« That's one thing done : now, two important things. » the whole guild listened to what was going to say Makarov.

« First, let me explain you the quests level : there is five levels : D,C,B,A and S-quests. For picking S-class quest, you must pick quests on the S-class board, on the first floor. This floor is only for S-class mages. »

« I see, so I musn't go up. I'm a D-class, right ? »

« That's what I want to tell you : Natsu Nightfallen, I promote you to S-class mage ! » Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise. Only Laxus, Gildarts and the Master were S-class, and this boy just got promoted S-class for nothing ?

« Isn't that cheating ? » asked the boy.

« No. When I saw you fight, I saw what you are in your heart, and how strong you are. You definitively merit the S-class rank. » the whole guild burst into cheers. The master was right, he merits it.

« Thanks everyone... » said Natsu, almost crying. The master smiled.

« Also. The Magic Council want to meet you. This afternoon, in Crocus. »

It shocked the guild, who looked at Natsu with fear.

« Master, they're gonna kill him for being Acnologia's son ! » yelled Gray.

« Like they could ! » said Gildarts. Everyone turned to him, and remembered what he said : Natsu is as strong as him. They began to laugh.

« The magic council ? What's that ? » asked Natsu.

« I'll explain you on the road. » said Laxus. « C'mon ! » he added. Makarov smiled. The dragons were already like brothers.

« So we're going now ? » asked Natsu.

« Yeah. » answered Laxus. They walked toward the door, but were stopped by three children.

« Stop ! We're coming with you ! » It was Gray, Mirajane and Erza.

« Why ? » asked Natsu.

« Because we want to ! » answered Mira. Natsu looked at Laxus, who smiled.

« Fine by me. »

« Then, you can come. » said Natsu with a smile. The children smiled too.

« Let's head toward the train station then ! » said Erza.

« The train ? Why ? » asked Natsu.

« Welp, to go to Crocus ! »

« I have a better idea ! » answered the black haired guy. One second later, a dragon was standing in front of them.

« Natsu Airlines, please take a seat ! » he said. His new team laughed and jumped on him. He then flew away, and the whole guild watched them go.

« No regrets. » said Gildarts.

« Definitively. » answered Makarov.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

**Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to review if you liked it or not ! Love u, signed Kaemisa.**


	3. Saved by her Prince

**Hello everyone ! Here's Kaemisa. Welp, I'm lucky (and a bit stupid) but I could write this chapter between my ski training. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the caracters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

The council was debating :

« Natsu Nightfallen is a danger for us ! » said member 4.

« He is a dragon, we can't let him be ! Plus, he's Acnologia's SON ! » said member 7.

« Shut up ! » said member 3. « Makarov told us that he was kind, and after the story he told us, I just agree ! »

« And if he's just trying to sneak in our land to destroy it from the inside ! » said member 2.

« STOP. » said the Chairman. « We're gonna speak with him. Maybe he's not as evil as his father, and we could try to make him join us. »

« That's smart. » said member 5.

« I kinda' like this idea. » said member 6. A guard entered the room.

« Chairman, Natsu Nightfallen and his squad are waiting behind the door. »

"His squad ?" Asked the council to themselves.

« Make him join. » said the Chairman.

« Sure. » 2 minutes later, Natsu entered the room, with Laxus, Gray, Mirajane and Erza.

« Hello. » said Natsu, inclining his head, and his whole body with it.

« Hello, Natsu Nightfallen. Could we speak to you in private ? The members of Fairy Tail behind you have nothing to do here. » said the Chairman.

« Sorry, Mister the Chairman. But they're with me, and I don't know most of this world, so they're explaining me everything when I don't understand something. » said the boy with a respectful voice. The council didn't know what to do. But the kid was calm and respectful, they could let the mages stay.

« Fine, they can stay. We are going to ask you questions. Answer truthfully, okay ? »

« Sure. »

« First, are you really a dragon ? And could you tell us about who you are. »

« Welp, I am Natsu Nightfallen, as you know. The name comes from my mother, a human. My father is a dragon, the Chaos Dragon King Acnologia. And for the fact of being a dragon... » Magic seals appeared around him, and in 2 seconds, a black and blue dragon was standing in front of the council.

« **It's easier if I show you.** » finished Natsu. He quickly transformed back in his human form, and looked at the Chairman with his only visible eye. His blue eye was shining as ever, and was currently hypnotizing the council.

« Fine. So what are you doing in the wild, after all this years with your father ? »

« The dragons had business, and It's too boring for me. » said Natsu with a smile. It made the council smile : they now all agreed that he wasn't evil.

« I see. So what are you doing with members of Fairy Tail ? » asked the leader of the council.

« I see how much we're wanted here... » muttered Mirajane. Natsu looked at her, the council too.

« Not now, Mira, let me speak please. Welp, I just joined Fairy Tail yesterday, and I am teaming with Laxus Drear. The three others members asked me to come here, so I agreed. »

« Aow, I see then. » said the Chairman. « Now, Natsu, I have a proposition for you. »

The Fairy Tail's members looked at him with surprise in their eyes.

« You certainly joined a powerful guild, and that's normal after all for a dragon, and not a normal dragon, the prince of the Apocalypse. » Laxus, Mirajane, Erza and Gray looked surprised. They didn't even think about Natsu being a prince, but he is, his father is the KING of the Apocalypse.

« So we want to offer you something : become one of the council's mages. Become a wizard Saint if you are powerful enough, but I don't think power is a problem for you. »

« HEY, DON'T STEAL OUR MEMBER ! » yelled Laxus.

« Laxus ! » answered Natsu. « Let me handle this please. » The council looked at the boy with proud eyes : he basically told to a member of his guild, and his own team mate, to shut up.

« Your proposition is really interesting, Mister the Chairman... But I'm sorry, I have to decline. »

« What ? » asked the council at the same time. They really thought everything was already won.

« Yes, I'm sorry. I made a lot of friends in Fairy Tail, and I don't want to leave them, so I can't become one of yours. And for the second part, I'm really sorry again, but I don't know what's a wizard saint. »

The council sighed. They forgot he was new in this society.

« The Ten Wizards Saint are the 10 strongest mages in Ishgar. They're working on their own with their guild for exemple, but they sometimes have to do missions given by the council. So you can stay in Fairy Tail while being a Wizard Saint. » answered member 6.

« Hmm, I see then. But I'm sorry, I can't be a wizard saint too. I'm new in this society, and don't know anything about the world. I will first visit Ishgar, and train more. Plus, I don't want to take the rank of someone. So, for the moment, I decline your offer. But if someday, not too soon of course, one of your Saints is leaving, then come and ask me : I'll see. »

The council was satisfied with this answer. So Natsu Nightfallen didn't want the supreme power, and was basically declining the offer for the own sake of the society.

« I like you, Natsu Nightfallen. We finished our questions. You can leave. » said the Chairman.

« Thank you, Mister. » He saluted with his head down, and left the room with the members of Fairy Tail.

When they were sure they left the building, 5 minutes later, member 3 asked to the Chairman.

« Why didn't you force the subject ? »

« I understood that he wasn't going to chance his mind. But I will not stop trying to make him join us, don't worry. »

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

2 hours later :

« You can't escape us, Lucy Heartfilia ! » said a voice.

The girl named Lucy was running in the forest. She was trying to escape this men, who were trying to bring her back to her father. But she didn't leave for nothing : her father was cold with her, and even began to beat her. She escaped, in hope to become a great mage and join Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. She was 14 years old. She was running in the woods, and her long blond hair were floating around her. She just had a normal pair of clothes (_Same that in the Manga, but Smaller._) and had 3 keys hooked on her trouser. Her three golden keys given by her mother.

« You can't run forever ! » yelled another man. They were 6 in total, and were send by her father. Tears began to roll on her cheeks.

"They musn't catch me...! They musn't catch me...!" She was thinking, nearly shouting in her head. She continued running, but a poor minute later, she was blocked by rocks. She was now trapped, and couldn't escape.

« No ! » she shouted.

« Here you are... » said the men, walking near her.

« Don't touch me ! » she yelled, bonded to the rocks.

« You know, your father told us that we could do anything to you... And my boys are pretty hungry... We all want to try what it feels to fuck a 14 years old girl ! »

« NO, PLEASE ! » she said, tears in her eyes.

« Too lat-... » he was interrupted by a boy appearing in front of Lucy, and punched the man in the face, who flew in a tree due to the shock.

« Hey, are you alright ? » asked the boy. He had black hair.

« Yes... Thank you... »

« Don't worry, he's every time like that. » said an unknown voice to Lucy. She turned her head to see 4 children standing on the rocks. One had blond hair like her, one had raven hair, one had red hair and the last had white hair.

« Don't worry, we're here to help ya. » said the white-haired girl.

« And how ? »

« Look behind you. » she said with a smile. Lucy turned back to the bandit, only to find them unconscious with the black-haired boy sitting on them. He didn't even seem tired.

« H-How ...? » asked Lucy.

« Welp, we're mages. » said the blond-haired boy. « My name's Laxus. »

« I'm Mirajane. »

« Gray. »

« Erza, nice to meet you. »

« Huuuuh, thanks guys, but how did you got here ? » asked Lucy, confused of finding mages here.

« Ask Natsu. He smelled your despair. » said Mirajane, laughing.

« N-Natsu ? S-Smell ? I don't think I understand... »

The mages quickly told her about Natsu, who was the mage with black hair. It surprised her when they told him he was a dragon.

« A-A dragon ?! »

« Yeah, he could show you after if you want. » said Erza.

« I've never seen one, so of course ! »

« Perfect. NATSU ! »

« Huh ? » The boy lost his interest for the bandits, and turned to the group. Lucy gasped. He was handsome. She looked at his only visible eye, the other one hidden under his hair, who was shining. It was beautiful. "It should be illegal to have eyes like this, I swear it's a massive destruction weapon" she thought.

« The girl, named Lucy, wanna see a dragon. » said Erza with a smile.

« Ho, yeah, when we leave. »

« Seems legit. » answered the scarlet-haired girl.

« So, Lucy, what are you planning to do next ? » asked Gray.

« Welp, I was searching for Fairy Tail... It's the strongest guild in Fiore ! They're famous, but if you're mages, I think you heard about them ! »

« Yes, a bit. » said Laxus, hiding his grin. Natsu looked at him, and understood. Yes, they were going to play. The other Fairy Tail's mages understood too what they were going to do, and smiled. It could be fun.

« Maybe you could speak a bit about them ? I wanna hear how they are. » said Natsu, with his usual cold-tone voice.

« Well, they have a lot of strong wizards ! Their master is a wizard saint, and Fairy Tail's ace refused the title of Wizard Saint ! Also, there is two other S-class Mages, the Thunder God and Chaos ! »

Natsu looked at Laxus. "Chaos ?" Thought the two dragons.

« Chaos ? Who's that ? » asked Mirajane.

« Welp, from what I heard, he only joined yesterday... but is already one the strongest wizards ever ! Before getting hunted by this bandits, I was watching an Information Lacrima, and the council told the crowd that 'Chaos', by his new nickname, refused to be a Wizard saint, because he wanted to see the world... After that, he could probably join the Wizard Saints. It's amazing, don't you think !? »

« Things are going too fast for me. » said Natsu, who sighed.

« A bit. » laughed Gray.

« What do you mean ? » asked Lucy.

« What do you know about this famous 'Chaos' ? » asked Erza.

« Welp, people tell that he is a dragon, and the Prince of the Apocalypse. In fact, it was the council who gave this information. They also said that he was really young, about 14 years old, and that you could recognize him easily by his only.. visible.. eye... » finished Lucy, who understood. She turned to Natsu, who was looking at her with no facial expression.

« B...? »

« B...! »

« OH MY GOD YOU'RE CHAOS ! »

« OW ! DON'T YELL LIKE THAT, I'M SENSIBLE ! »

« But ... But then you are mages from... ! » Lucy turned to the group.

« Yeah. We're in Fairy Tail. » said Laxus, who burst into laugher. The other followed him, even Natsu.

« My god... that trick...! » said Gray between laugh.

« In-Cre-Di-Ble ! » laughed Mirajane. Lucy was feeling bad : she just ran into Fairy Tail's mages, and got herself humiliated.

« Don't worry, Lucy, you couldn't have known. » said Erza, who calmed down.

« Currently, that's even better for you. You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right ? » asked Natsu. The blond girl looked at him in surprise.

« Welp, yes, but... »

« Then c'mon. » Natsu transformed into his dragon form, leaving Lucy shocked. The Fairy Tail's mages quickly jumped on his back, ready to leave.

« Are you coming, or you want to stay here ? » asked Mirajane. Lucy gasped, and mounted the dragon. He quickly flew away with a powerful roar. Lucy was sensing every muscle of the dragon, and the wind and the speed were making her hair float.

"So that's how it feels to fly..." thought Lucy.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

In Fairy Tail :

« Welp, it seems that now Natsu has a new nickname ! » said Macao.

« That brat... He comes in and is more famous than us in 2 days... » sighed Wakaba.

« I'm surprised the council offered him the rank of wizard saint tho. » said a member.

« Not me. » said Gildarts with a smile.

« **ROAAAARRRR** »

« Guess who's back. » answered Makarov with a smile. One minute later, Natsu came in with Laxus, Gray, Erza and Mirajane. But there was a new girl with them.

« It's... It's Fairy Tail... » she said.

« Yeah, my child. So, who are you ? » asked the Master.

« I'm Lucy Heartfilia ! Pleased to meet you ! »

« Heartfilia... » muttered a member.

« The little daddy's girl who escaped her fucking palace...? » said another member. But they didn't have time to say more, because a murderous aura began to spread across the guild.

« Quiet. » said Natsu with anger. The two members looked at him with fear. However, Makarov and Gildarts saw something else. Something was glowing, on the place of his hidden eye. Suddenly, the aura disappeared, and Natsu was back to normal. "Remember me to never make a dragon angry." Thought the whole guild, even Wendy and Gajeel.

« Let her explain everything, you'll understand. » said Laxus.

« Fine. » said Makarov, looking at the girl. She explained what was happening in her house, why she left it, and how Natsu's team saved her. The members of the famous guild began to like her, and nobody saw her as a rich's kid anymore.

« I see, welp, if you want, you can join Fairy Tail. » said Makarov with a smile.

« R-Really ? I don't have to pass a test or anything like that ? » she asked.

« Nah, besides, you already passed it. » answered the Master of Fairy Tail with a smile.

« T-Thanks ! » she said, while tears of joy were rolling on her cheeks.

« Don't worry. Now you're part of our family. »

« You could team with us ! » said Erza.

« Team with you ? But I'm really weak, I don't want to bother you... »

« Don't worry, we all began. » said Gray with a smile.

« Ow, Natsu ! » simply said Laxus from the first floor. He knew the dragon would hear him.

« Yeah ? » answered the black-haired boy. Laxus heard him too. It was great, to have dragon's senses.

« Could we go on a quest ? We need to pay our rent in Fairy Hills, and we're gonna need some money. »

« Chose a job then. » simply answered Natsu.

« What do you think about a dark guild extermination ? They're near Crocus, and the reward is 9.000.000 jewel. »

« That's high for an easy quest. Take it. »

« Easy ? »

« Of course. We're gonna destroy them. » said Natsu, while drinking. Laxus smiled in front of the request board. Yeah, they definitely were the same. He took the quest and went down, to see Natsu drinking at the bar near Makarov.

« Gramps, we're taking that with Natsu. » said Laxus with a grin. Makarov understood : he was surprised to see Natsu speak alone, but no, he was speaking with Laxus. "These damn dragons..." thought Makarov happily.

« Fine. We're preventing the owner of the quest. »

« Ho, yeah, who is it by the way ? » asked Natsu. The Master looked at the quest before laughing.

« Welp, it would be the king himself ! »

« Huh ? Why asking us when they have plenty of knights. » asked Laxus.

« I don't know, my child, but go on. »

« You're right. Natsu, c'mon. »

The two dragons were ready to leave the guild, but they were interrupted by Gray, Mira and Erza. Lucy was looking at them.

« We're coming with you ! »

« No you don't. » it wasn't the voice of one of the boys, but the voice of Makarov.

« But, gramps... » began Gray.

« I said no. It's an S-Quest, and none of you is an S-class mage. So you're not going with them. »

« Master spoke. See ya'. » and with that, Natsu and Laxus left the guild. The four kids left behind looked at Natsu transforming into a dragon, and leaving with Laxus.

« That's not fair ! » said Mira.

« So, what are we doing now ? » asked Erza.

« Easy, we follow them ! » shouted Gray.

« But they're two of the strongest member of Fairy Tail. They can handle it, nah ? » asked Lucy.

« Yes, they can. But we can't let them leave us like that ! » said Mirajane with disgust.

« Train and become S-class, kids. Then you could follow those two. » said Gildarts, who was drinking on a table.

« He's right. Take a job Lucy, it'll be your first ! We're going to get stronger ! » said Erza, her fist in the air.

« AYE ! » yelled the three other kids, their fists also in the air. It made Makarov smile. "I'm not scared for the future of the guild." He thought.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

**Thanks for reading ! I hope you liked it :) Don't forget to review !**


	4. A Prince and a Princess (1 on 2)

**Hello there ! Here's the next chapter of the fanfiction. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of his caracters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

In the royal palace :

The king of Fiore, Toma. E. Fiore, was sitting on his throne. Next to him, in a smaller Throne, was sitting Hisui. E. Fiore, the princess. She was quite angry by something, and was showing it. Her father saw it :

« Stop acting like that, Hisui. » he said.

« Why ? We have a lot of knights, but you prefer to call a poor guild of pathetic mages to solve a problem ? That's stupid. »

« I already told you that the Rune Knights were not qualified to solve this missions. Plus, I got an information about the mages who are going to fight with this Dark Guild. »

« Aow, it changes everything... So, who are the drunk perverts who are going to get destroy by the Dark Guild ? » she said with ironic.

« Ho, they're called The Thunder God and Chaos. » finished the King with a smile. It chocked his daughter, who opened her mouth with surprise.

« The Thunder God and... Chaos ...? The new prodigy ? But, how did you manage to get this type of fighters ? »

« Welp, I asked that the quest was an S-Quest, so only the strongest mages of Fairy Tail could take it. So, what do you think about my pathetic mages ? » said Toma with a grin. Hisui didn't know what to answer, she was stupefied. A guard entered the room, and saluted.

« My king, The Thunder God and Chaos from Fairy Tail are waiting behind the door. Should we let them pass ? »

« Of course, I asked them to come. » answered Toma with a satisfied tone. Hisui looked closely at the door. Natsu and Laxus entered the room, shocking the princess. She recognized The Thunder God, he was really famous. But no one really saw Chaos, because he just made his name. Hisui's eyes exploded : He was handsome. His only visible was something she couldn't let pass. The two dragons walked in front of the throne, and they inclined to one knee with respect.

« My King. » said Natsu. Hisui's ears exploded too. His voice was soft and calm, and the young girl wanted him to whisper things to her.

« Hello, mages from Fairy Tail. I made you come to solve one of our problems : a dark guild named BloodBath settled near Crocus. We need you to beat them, so our knights could lock the members without any dangers. »

« Consider this as done. » said Laxus with a grin. Natsu simply nodded, and stood up. They began to walk away together, but a voice interrupted them.

« Wait ! » It was Hisui. She stood up too, and was walking in their direction. « I'm coming with you ! » she said.

« Princess, we can handle this by ourselves. We'll not leave the job without any orders, and we'll make this done before the night. » answered Natsu. Hisui was burning. She wanted the boy to call her by her name.

« First, call me Hisui, not princess, and I'm definitively coming ! »

« No you're not ! » yelled Toma.

« But father ...! »

« They're two of the strongest wizards in this country, I will not let you slow them ! »

« But I'm a mage too ! »

« Yeah, but not on the same level as them ! »

« If the princess really wants to come, we could protect her, my king. » said Natsu with his cold tone. The king looked at Chaos in surprise : he didn't even think that this boy just refused the title of Wizard Saint. Of course he could protect her.

« Tsss, I could agree that she can come with you... But I want something in return. From both of you. » said the King with a playfully tone.

« What is it ! » asked Hisui, full of hope.

« After that quest, I want Chaos to train my daughter for a full week. Of course, you will not pay anything, and you'll sleep in a Royal bedroom. »

First, It surprised Hisui, but then, she looked at Natsu. She wanted him to stay with her. Natsu looked at Laxus, who smiled.

« Go on, you have a date bro. » whispered the blond-haired boy. Natsu sighed.

« It would be a honor to train the princess, your highness. » finally said Natsu.

« Then, it's settled ! You can go with them Hisui ! » said the King. Hisui's heart exploded.

« Thank you daddy ! » she said.

« Let's go. » Laxus spoke, already leaving. When the little group arrived outside, Natsu asked Hisui :

« Princess, may you forgive me, but what type of magic do you use ? »

« You don't have to be forgiven, it's normal to ask. Welp, I use Jade:Make magic ! And for the second time, call me Hisui. »

« Sure, princess. » answered Natsu. Laxus laughed, and Hisui sighed. She definitively liked the black-haired boy.

« Princess, are you afraid to fly ? » asked Natsu.

« Hmmm, I don't know, I never tried. » said Hisui with a laugh. This time, Natsu smiled.

« Do you want to try ? »

It shocked the green-haired girl, but she agreed. « Welp, Yeah ? I mean, why not... »

Magic seals appeared around Natsu, and two seconds later, a black and blue dragon was standing in front of her. Her jaw opened with surprise, and looked at the creature. "The rumors are true... He's really the Dragon Prince of the Apocalypse...!" She thought. Laxus didn't lost time, and jumped on his friend.

« Do you need help ? » asked Laxus with his usual gin.

« No, thanks. » answered Hisui with a smile. She jumped in the dragon too, and Natsu began to fly. The king watched them leave threw a window, and he was pretty proud of himself.

"I found the right person to you, Hisui. He will make a perfect king."

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Natsu, Laxus and Hisui were hidden in the woods. In front of them, there was Bloodbath, the dark guild they had to stop.

« What are we doing now ? » asked Hisui.

« I don't sense any powerful aura from the guild, I don't think they're that strong. » muttered Natsu.

« Says a Wizard Saint. » added Laxus.

« I'm not one. »

« That's a question of time. »

« Anyways : I think we just have to walk by the main entrance. Then, everything should be alright. » finished the black-haired boy.

« Seems legit. » said Laxus.

« Do you stay hidden, princess ? »

« Hell no ! I'm coming with you ! » she said with false anger.

« Follow me then. »

Natsu walked in front of the main door. He quickly looked behind him, to see his comrades ready to fight. He sighed, and destroyed the door with a single kick.

« What's going on ! » shouted a member.

« Hello there, bastards ! » yelled Laxus.

« We're here to stop you ! » said Hisui with a proud tone.

« Surrender and everything will be alright. » finished Natsu, with a tone who froze the members.

« Hell no ! You're just kids, even if the princess is with you ! Kill them ! » yelled a member. They agreed and threw themselves on Natsu.

« Natsu ! » shouted Hisui. But the boy didn't even move. The men were repulsed by an aura coming from the boy.

« I warned you. » he said, closing his eye. And the next second, the men were lieing down unconscious on the ground.

« Let's go. » muttered Natsu, before throwing a kick to a man, knocking him out.

« **Lightning strike !** » shouted Laxus. Some members got electrocuted, and the boy looked at them with joy.

"Fuck, they're really strong" thought Hisui. "I have to prove that I'm not useless !"

« **Jade:Make : Spears ! **» she shouted. Jade spears left the ground to knock some members. The fight continued, and the three kids were dominating the dark mages. But they were a lot, and even if Natsu and Laxus were not even tired, Hisui began to lost control of her magic. She looked around her, but was too slow : she didn't see an arrow. The weapon crashed in her arm, and she yelled with pain.

« Fuck, Hisui ! » yelled Natsu.

« Aaaargh ! » yelled back the girl, her other hand on her shoulder, lieing down on the floor. "Why is he only calling me by my name in this situation...!" Was the only thing she could thought.

« I got you ! » yelled and unknown voice. Laxus and Natsu looked at him.

« Who are you ? »

« I'm the master of Bloodbath, and I'm going to kill you all ! »

« Yes Master, kill them ! » yelled a member.

« No pity ! » shouted another one.

« Laxus. Take Hisui and leave the place. She needs help. Now. » said Natsu, hiding his head, and his voice was full of hate.

« But, Natsu, ... »

« I said. **_Now_**. »

Laxus looked at him, and finally took the princess in his arms.

« Don't die, bro. »

« Don't worry. »

« Natsu... » whispered Hisui with pain. Laxus smiled, and left with the girl.

« Hah, you're alone now kid ! You're dead ! » shouted the master of Bloodbath.

« You know, guys, you can make fun of me, or even hurt me... But I will not let you touch one of my friends. » Natsu removed the hair hiding his second eyes. Suddenly, the level of power around the boy increased as fuck, and the members looked at the place of his second eye with fear.

« **_Now, you're fucked._** » finished Natsu.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

One hour later :

Hisui began to wake up. Near her was Laxus, the king and some knights.

« Natsu...? » she muttered weakly.

« He's not here. » said Laxus.

« Where is he...? »

« He's still at Bloodbath. »

It made Hisui wake up completely.

« We need to go back and help him ! »

« NO YOU'RE NOT ! » It was the king, who was completely angry. « First, I agreed that you could follow them... Not fight ! I told you that you're not on the same level as Laxus and Natsu ! Now, he's alone, and he could even be already dead ! » he yelled. Tears began to spread across Hisui's eyes.

« That's not true... »

« I agree. That's not true. » Laxus spoke. It shocked the king.

« What do you mean ? »

« Your highness, your daughter fought perfectly. The master of Bloodbath attacked her with shadow magic, she couldn't see the arrow arrived. No one could stop that, I don't know if I would have dodged it. » said Laxus with his eyes closed. Hisui looked at him. He was saving her. The master was probably using shadow magic, but he used no spell. In five words, Laxus was saving her ass.

« I see then. Sorry Hisui. » sighed Toma.

« No problem, but we need to help Natsu ! »

« Yeah. Let's go. »

The group left the small camp with soldiers and ran to Bloodbath. They were approaching, but were hearing nothing.

"Be safe, Natsu..." thought Hisui, Laxus and Toma at the same time. But they were horrified to see no guild. It was replaced by a monstrous crater. A man was sitting in the middle. A boy with black hair. Around him were unconscious corpses of mages.

« NATSU ! » Yelled Hisui. The boy turned his only visible eye to the girl, and smiled.

« Huw, happy to see that you're fine, princess. » he said. Hisui didn't even see, but she had no scar of the arrow, and no pain. But she was too concerned to the boy. She ran at him in the middle of the crater.

« You're so stupid. » she said with tears of joy.

« Huh ? Why ? »

« You could be dead...! »

« But I'm not. »

« I see that, you stupid dragon-shit ! »

« Hey ! » Natsu said, with indignation. Hisui laughed and hugged the boy.

« I'm happy to see you fine. » said Hisui in his neck.

« I'm happy to see you fine too, Hisui. »

And no one saw it, but Hisui kissed Natsu. It lasted, more and more, at the point that the two children had no breath anymore. The dragon was surprised : it was his first kiss. He felt happy. He had to ask what it is to Laxus.

« Now, you have a full week to pass with me ! » said Hisui with a smile.

« I know ! » answered Natsu with a grin.

"You're making me sweat Natsu... How am I going to explain what you just did to Erza, Mira and Lucy ?" Thought Laxus happily.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

**End of this chapter ! Thanks for reading !**


	5. A Prince and a Princess (two on two)

**Hey ! Kaemisa's here ! So, this is the chapter 5 of this fanfiction, I hope you like it ! Also, I wanted to thank everybody who follow, fav, or review the fiction. It's really encouraging ! Now, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the caracters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Fiore, ??? ?? :

« So, you're telling me that he destroyed a dark guild, and not only the members, but the full area, and that he seemed not even tired ? » asked the Chairman.

« Yes. I heard from Laxus that he was pretty angry. My daughter got shot by a magic arrow, even if with the power of the Royal Healer the wound disappeared completely. » answered Toma. E. Fiore.

« I see... So that boy could be even more powerful than we thought ? With God Serena leaving our ranks, we need Natsu Nightfallen to be the next god of Ishgar. And fast. »

« But you said we couldn't trust him. Even if he's kind, blablabla and all the stuff, he's still Acnologia's son. »

« Yeah, I told that. But you told me that the princess had a strong relation with him, right ? »

« Yes, and to be honest, I was thinking about letting them be. I'm sure he would make a fine king, and BECAUSE you told me you didn't trust him, I tried to be faster than you. But it seems that now the whole world now about him due to your little speech. Now everyone want to discover who really is Chaos, the black dragon. »

« Probably true tho. But you see, your daughter is probably one of his mates. » said the Chairman with a smile.

« One of his mates ? Explain yourself, please. »

« You see, we made research about dragons, and I don't need to tell you our motivations. But we found how Dragon's love life is made. A dragon has only one mate, but a Dragon King has many. The more the element of the Dragon King is destructive, the more mate he has. To give you an exemple, the Sky Dragon King will only have less than 4 mates, because his element isn't destructive. But the Fire Dragon King could have more than twenty mate, because he's one of the most destructive elements. »

« I see. So Natsu will have multiple mates ? »

« In resume, yes. As the Dragon Prince of the Apocalypse and the next Dragon King of the Apocalypse, he will have multiple wives. »

« Only wives ? Not husbands ? »

« No. Dragons can't feel any gay feelings. Nobody knows why, but that's it : the dragons can't love someone of the same sex. »

« I see. Do you know how many mates Natsu could have ? »

« Welp, Apocalypse is as destructive as fire, and maybe even more. »

« I see... but it doesn't explain why we can trust him, just because Hisui could be one of his mates. »

« She is. And simply because a female can't be the mate of a male dragon if she doesn't like how he is. And there is no "gnagnagna he could hide his true nature", it doesn't interact with dragon love. »

« So you're telling me that if Hisui love him, that's because he is a good man. »

« Yeah. And I'm sure that it's true. »

« I can't disagree tho. He's actually training the princess, and in less than a day, she became stronger that most of the men in the entire army. » sighed the King.

« That's a good thing. Future deserve this "boy" a lot of things. Ho and by the way, don't try to separate your daughter to him. She is probably going to try to stay with Natsu, even join his guild. »

« What ? But she can't do that ! »

« I know, but she has to. Or she will probably just run away. Everything will be the same : she will join Fairy Tail, but she will hate you and Natsu will probably be against the government. And none of us want that. »

« I hate when you're right. Fine, I will let Hisui join Fairy Tail if she wants. I just hope that Natsu will take care of her. »

« You have nothing to fear. We're speaking of a Dragon Prince just here. He's the strongest king you could have found. » said the Chairman with a grin.

« Probably. Anyway, do you have another thing to tell me ? » asked the King with a light smile.

« Yeah, the tomatoes you offered me last time were divine ! Where did you get it ?! »

« Haaaa, I'm pleased you liked it ! Welp, I buy ... »

And the discussion continued, speaking of various subjects. And I can confirm you : they were all boring as fuck.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

4 days later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall :

« Raaaaaagh, where's these fucking dragons ! » yelled Mirajane, slapping her hands on a table.

« I agree. Why are they taking so long ? » asked Erza to Makarov.

« You know, it was an S-quest, it's normal that they're not here. And it was near Crocus, it's far away. » answered the guild master.

« Don't fuck with me ! Natsu can just fly, distance isn't a problem for those two ! » said Mirajane angrily. She sat with Gray and Lucy, who were scared of the two girls. Of course, they were scared too : Gray saw Natsu as an idol, since they went facing the council together, and Lucy, welp, she was in love with Natsu too. The whole guild looked at the two girls, the two rivals, who were trying to deal with their feelings.

« I'm back ! »

The members turned to the door, where Laxus was standing. But someone wasn't here.

« Good to see you, my child. But where is Natsu ? » asked the guild master.

« He stayed at the palace. » simply answered his grandson, walking to take something to drink.

« WHAT ? » shouted everyone. It caused Laxus to put his hands on his ears : the guild didn't know he was a dragon slayer, but he was sensitive.

« He stayed in the palace... Natsu left Fairy Tail...? » said Gray for himself. He wanted to think, but too bad, he hadn't any control over his body.

« Ho, he is still a Fairy Tail member. » added Laxus, who heard the raven-haired boy.

« So why did Natsu stay then ? » asked Makarov, completely lost.

« Oh, welp, he made a deal with the king : he has to train the princess for a full weak, but I thought It would be better if I came back here to explain you everything. I thought some girls of his fan-club would be disappointed. » began Laxus, and the whole guild could see he wasn't finished. He was having fun of something.

« Why are you smiling like an idiot, Thunder Boy ? » asked Mirajane, with a menacingly tone. But the boy didn't look pissed. His grin was growing bigger.

« Ho, just because Natsu must be having a lovely time with the princess ! » he said.

« WHAAAAAT ? » this time, the whole guild was even more shocked. Laxus lost control, he began to laugh like crazy, and was fighting to hold back his tears.

« What happened there ! » asked Erza.

« Welp, the princess has a crush on the dragon ! And you know what is even funnier ? She took his first kiss ! »

« How ?! » shouted Mira, Erza, and even Lucy, who was silent from the beginning.

« Welp, I don't know. But she did ! » answered Laxus, who was nearly dying from laugher. Makarov was sweating. "Natsu, why have you done this, the king will be mad at me..." thought the guild master.

« I'm leaving ! Now ! » yelled both Erza and Mirajane, before running out of the guild.

« Wait for me ! » said Lucy, who left too.

« Why am I always left behind ? » asked Gray before running after the girls. Laxus looked at them. Yeah, he definitely made the right choice telling the guild.

« I'm following them. » he said.

« But you just came back...? » asked Macao.

« Yeah, I just wanted to make things move. And Natsu is gonna need me on that move ! » and the blond-haired boy disappeared in a flash of lightning. The whole guild was silent.

« I swear, one day this brats will make me crazy. » said Makarov to Gildarts, who just laughed.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Later that day, in Crocus :

Natsu and Hisui were walking in the streets of the capital. Around them, people were staring at them, first to the princess, and to Natsu, who quickly became the center of the attention.

« So this boy is Chaos...? »

« Yeah, look at his eye... »

« He's so young... »

« Take a picture, quick...! »

Natsu was holding himself not to transform into a dragon and make them run away, but every time he wanted to do so, he was stopped by the green-haired girl by his side. The princess became so strong with Natsu that they took the day to visit Crocus. First, Natsu thought it could be a good idea, but with all the people looking at him, he was stressed.

« I'm sorry Sir Nightfallen, but the whole world wanted to know who was the mysterious Chaos. » smiled Arcadios by his side. The guard chose to follow the princess, even if she was safe with the black-haired boy.

« Yeah, I know... I should have anticipated that. » sighed the poor boy. It made Hisui laugh.

« You'll get used to it, don't worry. »

« I don't know, That's really-... »

« HELP ! SOMEONE'S STOLE MY BAG ! »

Natsu quickly looked in front of him to see a man with a hood running with a bag, and a woman crying on the floor. The dragon didn't even thought twice. In one second, he was in front of the guy, and with only one punch, made him fly back. He crashed on the ground, the bag by his side. The man tried to get up, but Natsu was already on him, a feet on his chest.

« **_What were you trying to do ?_** » asked the boy menacingly, his visible eye shining with anger.

« N-Nothing..! »

« Yeah. Sure. Arcadios ! »

« Sure, Natsu. »

Arcadios looked at the man hooded, and made him get up. « You're under arrest for trying to steal someone. Don't try to run away. » and with that, he left with the man. Natsu looked at them leaving, took the bag on the ground, and walked to the woman, who was still sitting on the floor.

« Is everything alright ? » asked the boy, offering her a hand to get up. She accepted it, and got up. The Dragon gave her her bag.

« Yes, Thanks to you, Chaos. » she said with a smile.

« You're welcome. Always here to help. » and with that final answer, he walked away and reached Hisui. People around him applauded for what he did, and Hisui was smiling.

« So, how do you feel, Mr the Dragon Prince ? »

« Like always. » he said without any facial expressions.

« What did I except ? » giggled the girl, giving him a kiss on his cheek. It made the boy look away and blush, and even if he tried to hide it, the princess saw it.

« Aaaanw, is the greatest fighter in Fiore shy ? »

« I'm not the greatest fighter in Fi-... »

« NATSU NIGHTFALLEN, GET YOUR ASS HERE ! »

Natsu looked behind him, to see a pissed off Mirajane come toward him. Behind her were Erza and Lucy, pissed off too, Gray, and Laxus, grinning as ever, who was doing death sign with his hand, meaning "You're dead, buddy." Mira took Natsu by his shirt, and began shaking him.

« The fuck you were doing, leaving us !? And Laxus told us things that made me quite angry ! »

« I did nothing-... »

« DON'T FUCK WITH ME, CURRENTLY-... »

She was interrupted by Hisui, who put her hand on the arm of the white-haired girl.

« Excuse me, but you're interrupting my date with Natsu just here. So go away. » She was completely pissed off.

« What do you mean ? Natsu's mine, and who are you to speak to me like that ? »

« Welp, I'm Hisui. E. Fiore, the royal princess. » she answered with venom in her voice.

« Oooooow, so you're the bitch who stole Natsu's first kis-... » she was interrupting by Erza, knocking her.

« I'm sorry princess, she can be a pain in the ass. » said the scarlet-haired girl, inclining her head.

« Don't worry. Who are you ? »

« I am Erza Scarlet. The girl just here is Lucy Heartfillia, the girl I knocked is Mirajane Strauss, here is Gray Fullbuster and... »

« Ow, you're back, Laxus. » said Hisui with a smile.

« Sure, Hisui. » he answered happily.

« Welp, I already told that I was Hisui. E. Fiore. Could you follow me to the castle, if we need to discuss ? »

« Sure. » Erza made Mira wake up, and the group followed the princess. They arrived in the Main Hall, where the king was sitting on his throne. He saw the group arrive, and saw the look on Hisui's face. He sweated : he already didn't like what was going to happen.

« What happened ? » asked Toma. Arcadios was by his side, looking surprised. He already told to the King what Natsu just made with the thief. Hisui explained what happened with the new group, and Laxus kept smiling like an idiot.

« I see. These girls are in Natsu's guild, don't worry, you don't have to be angry. »

« Yes I have to ! I was having a good time with Natsu, and this bitch just destroyed it ! »

« Hey ! If you didn't steal Natsu, none of this would have happened ! »

« Stole him ? He's mine ! I was his first kiss ! »

« You stole it too ! »

« Don't you dare, he's a prince, I'm a princess, we're meant to be together ! »

The battle continued, and Natsu, Gray, Arcadios and Toma were sweating violently. Laxus was now on the ground, and couldn't stop laughing. This was just too god.

« Ladies, maybe we could calm down... » began the king. The two girls were ready to fight for real, and Toma began to be scared.

« She began ! » said the girls.

« Maybe, but know we need to clean this, and we need to speak for that. » The girls stopped fighting, but it was limited in time.

« So, you said that Hisui stole Natsu, but why ? » asked Arcadios. He looked at the Dragon, who was hidden in a corner. He didn't want to lose life.

« Welp, I was first being with him-... »

« You're lying, it was me. » said Erza.

« Heh, he saved me. » said Lucy.

« I was the first, I'm his first kiss. » finished Hisui. Laxus' laugh was heard in the whole room, and Gray began to laugh too. Arcadios couldn't help but giggled, and the king had a smile.

« And why can't you all be first ? » asked Toma.

« What ? » said the four guild.

« Easy : you all can try to be his girlfriend. After all, he has multiple mates. Don't you, Natsu ? » the boy nodded in his corner, but he was surprised : how did the kind know ?

« Huh ? » asked the girls. The king began to say everything he knew about Dragon's mates, and that Natsu could have many and many mates. When he finished, they all looked at the boy.

« Is that true ? » asked Erza. The black-haired boy just nodded, looking at the floor. They remained silent, until Hisui broke it.

« It's fine to me, as long as I'm his girlfriend. »

« I'm fine too. » said Lucy.

« I don't see any problem. » agreed Erza.

« Hmpf, I can live with it... » finished Mirajane. The boys looked surprised. "And he's only 14." Thought Arcadios.

« I'm with no one yet, understood ? » said Natsu.

« Not now, my dear. » answered the princess with a smile. Gray smiled.

« So, now, you are coming back to fairy tail with us ! » said Mirajane.

« No ! He said he would stay a week with me ! » yelled back Hisui.

« Too bad, he's coming back home ! »

Hisui turned to her father.

« I'm joining Fairy Tail then ! » Arcadios sweated, but the king just sighed. He knew it would come.

« Sure, Hisui, go ahead. Natsu, promise me you will take care of her. » Everyone were surprised. The king just accepted like it was nothing.

« Your highness... »

« Don't worry, Arcadios. So, Natsu ? »

« Yes your majesty, of course I will take care of her. » answered the dragon-boy. The king smiled.

« Then, lead the way Natsu. Hisui, make me proud of you. »

« Tssss... Follow me ! » yelled Mirajane, leaving the room. The group followed her, Laxus leaving after that, for a simple reason : he was still laughing. Toma and Arcadios looked at the group leaving.

« Why have you done that, your highness ? » asked the knight.

« One day, she will govern Fiore. And Natsu will be by her side. She will learn a lot in Fairy Tail. »

« If you say so. »

"Don't have too many mates Natsu... Hisui is jealous easily." Thought the king with a smile.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**_That's it ! Thanks for reading !_**


	6. Kagura and Fairy Tail

**Hello there ! Kaemisa's here. Welp, here's the next chapter of the fiction ! Hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the caracters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima.**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Two years later : Hargeon.

The city was calm and quiet. People were walking in the streets, working, or having fun with their friends or family. The city was the dream of every fisher in Fiore. People were catching and selling the best fishes in the whole country. That day, someone was just passing by : she was traveling from town to town, trying to gain some new spells for her magic, improve her fighting skills, or just see the world. Her name was Kagura Mikazuchi. One year ago, she was a cold-hearted girl, who was never smiling. But a man changed her life : a man broke the ice in her, and gave her a new goal to reach. She didn't know his full name... Nobody really knew his name. But he was the most famous wizard in Fiore, and maybe even in Ishgar. Chaos. Or to be exact, God Chaos. People were saying that he only was 16, but was already a beast. He became a wizard saint, and even managed to beat Jura Neekis in a fight, another wizard saint. The legend was even saying that the boy didn't try, and from the rare spectators, Jura never lend a hit on him. He was one of the God of Ishgar, and the most famous, to be exact. But what could a man like this change her life tho ? Welp, that's easy. He destroyed The Tower Of Heaven. It was a tower located in the sea, where kidnapped people were working to build the R-System, something to resurrect the legendary man called Zeref. Kagura's brother, Simon, was freed from the tower by Chaos and The Thunder God. The slavers were stopped, and were all now in prison. Their leader was Jellal Fernandez. First, people ashamed him, and he was going to go to prison : but Chaos stopped the council : he told them that the blue-haired boy was possessed and controlled by someone. He never wanted to achieve this goal, and to prove it, the boy was a slave before becoming the leader. First, nobody was with Jellal. But Chaos tried so hard that the council let the ex-slave leave, under the condition that the black-haired Wizard Saint was looking at him. He agreed, and soon the world saw that Jellal was a really nice and charming boy. He was now the 8th Wizard Saint, and a member of the council, even with his young age. He was also one of the members of the legendary guild : Fairy Tail. The guild was already famous, but with the integration of Chaos, so many people asked to enter it that now the applying members had to pass tests to join.

Now, the young Kagura had her brother back, and was happy again. She was trying to find Chaos, and she wanted to join Fairy Tail. Rumors were saying that this God of Ishgar was currently in Hargeon, but it was hard to believe. As she passed by a couple girls, she heard :

« God Chaos is there ! C'mon ! »

« I'm coming, I'm coming ! »

Kagura tilted. She followed quickly the girls, to arrive in front of a man with a massive crowd around him. Girls, boys... everyone wanted to meet the famous Chaos. The man was absolutely not feating with the description of the real one, but nobody seemed to care.

"Something's not right..." thought Kagura. The crowd was glued to the fake man. The dark-haired began to walk, but she heard something that stopped her.

« **NAAAAAATSSSUUUUUUU! GET YOUR FAT ASS HERE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU **!»

The whole crowd snapped out of their trance. A whole was made, and a group of girls with a boy came in, leaded by a white-haired one. People were muttering :

« Look...! It's the Demon of Fairy Tail...! »

« And behind her, Titania...! »

« You're all blind ...? There's the Jade princess too...! »

« Did you see the blond-haired girl ...? She's Celestia...! »

« Don't forget the boy...! He's Fairy Tail's resident ice user...! »

Kagura flinched. Members of Fairy Tail were here ? Things were going to get funny. Maybe she could even try to speak to them. The white-haired girl stopped in front of 'Chaos'. She looked disappointed and absolutely enraged.

« Who are you ? » she asked.

« Welp, I'm Chaos of cour...! »

« Don't fucking lie to me. I know the real Chaos. I'm Mirajane Strauss, the demon of Fairy Tail. And you, you're just another bastard stealing his identity. » The man was absolutely sweating. He tried to escape, but Mirajane grabbed him by the arm and slammed him on the ground. Before the man could do anything, she shooted in his head like a football ball. He now was unconscious.

« Sorry, everybody. But this guy isn't who you think. He is Bora the Prominence, another criminal. Please move. » said Titania. The crowd began to leave the place, but the Fairy Tail's group and Kagura stayed here.

« Erza ! » greeted the black-haired girl.

« Ho, hey Kagura. » answered Erza with her well-known "Erza-Smile".

« What's up ? »

« Welp, only searching for a friend with my group. Let me present you to them : That's Mirajane... »

« 'Sup. »

« Lucy... »

« Great to meet ya ! »

« Hisui... »

« Hi. »

« And that's Gray. »

« The one and only » said the already naked boy with a smile. Kagura smiled : she knew that an ice-mage of Fairy Tail had stripping issues, and that he was punished every time... That's exactly what she was waiting for.

« Gray your clothes ! » yelled Erza, hitting the raven-haired boy behind his head.

« Shit ! When did they disappear ! » It made Kagura laugh.

« So, what are you doing here ? » asked Hisui to the black-haired girl.

« Welp, your highness... »

« Stop here. Don't use such formalities. The friends of my friends are my friends. »

« Sure, welp, I was searching for Chaos and Fairy Tail. I kinda' forgot how to go to Magnolia, and I'm lost, even with a map to be honest. »

« We can get you there if you want. » laughed Lucy. « But why are you searching for Chaos ? »

« My brother was in the Tower Of Heaven, and God Chaos freed him. Exact, Erza ? » Everyone turned to Erza. After that the tower was destroyed, she narrated her everything and her moment in the tower. She didn't hide it now.

« Yep. Her brother is Simon, one of my friend. »

« I see, so you want to thank him ? » continued Gray.

« Yup. But, like everyone, I also want to meet the man of the legend. » finished Kagura with a giggle.

« I see. Welp, we're searching for Chaos too. He left the guild with The Thunder God a month ago, he had to do a job given by the council. I swear, I told him not to accept their offer to become a Wizard Saint... » said Mirajane, who came back.

« Where were you ? » asked Erza

« I delivered Bora to the Rune Knights. »

« Huh, sorry. »

« No problem. »

« You're speaking like you know him in person... » began Kagura.

« Everyone in Fairy Tail know him in person. » answered Lucy with a smile.

« What ?? »

« Welp, he's the reason we made an exam to enter the guild. He doesn't hide who he is. So we want to be sure that the random guys who enter the guild will not give everything about him to the medias. If you wanna know, he doesn't hide himself to the people he takes jobs of. They all know how he looks like. »

« But... The medias don't have any informations... They didn't ask these people ? »

« Of course they did. But they all just said that he merits his nickname of God Chaos. » answered Mirajane with a laugh. Kagura flinched.

« Anyways, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail ? » asked Erza.

« Yes ! »

« Let's go then, if we want to be there before tonight. »

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Magnolia, Later :

The little group plus Kagura were walking toward Fairy Tail. In the streets, people were greeting them.

« You're quite famous here... » said Kagura.

« Every Fairy Tail Mage is famous in Magnolia. After all we're protecting the city. » said Lucy. Soon, they arrived in front of the building of Fairy Tail. It looked like a castle, with gardens in front of it. The door was massive, but there was a small door in it, but someone was guarding it.

« I-It's huge ! » gasped Kagura.

« Is it ? Welp, we made this building one year ago, because Natsu used all his money to build it. »

« Who is Natsu ? » asked the black-haired girl, confused.

« Ho, it's the real name of Chaos. Yo, Warren. »

« Ho, Erza ! » answered the guard, opening the door.

« She's with us. » continued the scarlet-haired girl, pointing Kagura.

« Sure, enter ! » the group entered the door, and Kagura was amazed by the plants around her. It was like a little forest, but where you could easily walk in, with a load of little roads. It was absolutely beautiful. She followed the Fairies toward a little bridge, with water under it. Behind, there was the door of the Main Hall.

« Ready ? » asked Hisui to the black-haired girl. Kagura nodded, and Hisui pushed the door. The inside was incredible. Stairs were coming down to a big place with chairs and tables, where the guild members were having fun and speaking. Behind, there was a bar. On the right and left, stairs were leading to a platform connecting with the main door. On the right, we could see another corridor with a sign on top : Fairy Dorms : Girls, and on the left, a corridor with a sign Fairy Dorms : Boys. Next to the bar, on the left, there was a huge board with pieces of paper on it : quests. On the right of the bar, there was another stair, curving around the bar and leading higher than the previous platforms.

« Guess who's back, fuckers ! » yelled Hisui. People began to happily laugh when they saw the group :

« Shut up Hisui, I can't drink peacefully! »

« Hide boys, the reapers are here ! »

« They're gonna reap our precious balls ! »

Hisui and Lucy laughed, before going down the first floor to greet the members. Gray quickly followed them. Mirajane and Erza stayed by Kagura's side.

« Everyone ! » yelled Erza. The guild became quiet, looking at the new girl. « This is a friend of mine. She wants to join the guild. Present yourself. »

« I-I'm Kagura Mikazuchi, I'm 16 years old. » she then told them why she wanted to join the guild, Chaos saving her brother, etc. Everyone stayed quiet, waiting. Then, when she finished, a man jumped of the the bar.

« I'm the master of this guild, Makarov Drear. Your story is quite impressive. I think that you're not someone who just want informations about us. What type of magic do you use ? »

« I use Gravitation Magic, and I'm thinking about learning another type of magic. »

« Could you show us ? » asked Makarov.

« Yeah, sure ! » Kagura looked at a group of mages around a table. She raised a hand, and yet they were on the floor gasping for air.

« S-Stop...! » tried to say one of the mages, who was Macao. Kagura stopped her magic.

« Impressive. » said Makarov. « Usually, we only recruit members on Mondays and Thursdays, but I think we can do an exception ! Welcome in Fairy Tail, my child ! »

The guild began to cheer for their new member, and Kagura got a black Fairy Tail sign on her left hand. The guild made a party, and people were laughing and drinking. The black-haired girl sat at the bar, with Mirajane, Erza, and two other girls around her.

« Hey ! My name's Laki, happy to meet you ! »

« I'm Kinana. A pleasure. »

« I'm Kagura ! Nice to meet you ! »

« Kinana ! Where went your brother ? I didn't see Erik. » asked Erza.

« Ho, he left on a quest with Macbeth and Sawyer. »

« That's strange that Cobra's not searching for Natsu. He's his Alpha after all. »

« You forget that he's with Laxus too. I'm sure two Wizard Saints can handle themselves. » answered Laki laughing.

« She's right. Plus, they should be back soon. » finished Kinana. Kagura was a bit lost... Who was this Laxus ? And that Natsu, pretending to be Chaos ? Suddenly, a bird came in the guild. He had a lacrima with him, and dropped it in front of Makarov, before flying away. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for the master to activate the lacrima. They all knew what is was : they all wanted to hear what it would say. Makarov looked around him, and activated the lacrima. Immediately, power began to emerge from the object, and a voice appeared.

« This is a message for Fairy Tail. I finished my quest with Laxus and we are now coming back soon. We should be here in the evening. Ho, and by the way, I know you are hearing me Gray : I am bringing someone you once liked. A lot. See ya'. »

And with that, the message ended. The guild of course recognized the voice, so excited mutters began to spread around the hall. Kagura was lost once more, and she asked Mirajane :

« Who was that ? »

« Heh ? Ho, I forgot, you're new here. Welp, that's Natsu's voice... You wanted to see Chaos, right ? He'll be here soon. » she answered, not even looking at the girl.

« It was time ! » said Kinana.

« I hope he will stay this time... » added Laki. Kagura looked at them with surprise in her eyes.

« You act like you like him ?... » asked the black-haired girl. The two girls blushed.

« It is quite normal to like him when he basically saved my life and my friends... » answered Kinana.

« Really ? »

« Yeah, we have time, I can tell you what happened. »

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

**That's it ! Hope you liked it !**


	7. The First Mate

Kagura was listening to the story of Kinana quietly. From what she heard, the girl was the sister of Erik, a boy of Fairy Tail, who previously was a criminal. He was the Poison Dragon Slayer, and a member of the dark guild Oracion Seis. But one day, The Thunder God and Chaos stopped them, and after defeating their leader, they offered the guild a new life, a life full of brightness, where they could leave the shadow. Apparently, they refused first, but when Chaos told them that it was that or the prison with their leader, they decided to accept his offer. At first, Only Kinana was really friendly with the guild, but the rest of her previous group began to change and become friendly. Kagura smiled at the end of the story : so she wasn't the same who had been helped by the dragon.

"That's incredible, I understand why you have a crush on him." She said with a giggle.

"Yes, but to be honest, we're just trying to be part of his harem." Answered the purple-haired girl. Kagura flinched ? An harem ? So this guy was a pervert after all.

"An harem ? Shit, I thought he was a great man, not a fucking pervert." Said the girl with obvious deception.

"You're getting it wrong. He absolutely hate his situation, and I'm sure if he could, he would never have a wife." Said Laki. It surprised the black-haired teen.

"How could he be against his own harem ?"

"Because he doesn't like being the center of the attention. But he has to : due to the fact that he is a dragon prince, and the next dragon king of the Apocalypse, he must have multiple mates. He has no choice." Continued the girl.

"But if you want to know, he could already have claimed a lot of girls. However, he refused every relationship, even if Hisui, Erza, Mirajane, and even Lucy try at least once a month, to the absolute joy of Laxus, this fucking sadistic bastard." Added Kinana.

"So he knows he must have an harem, but he doesn't want ? He maybe isn't as bad as I thought."

"Of course he isn't ! If you heard him curse... His father only had one mate, because apparently he wasn't the dragon king all the time. It's kind of strange, because Natsu didn't tell us anything about it, but one thing is sure : he hates his situation." Finished Laki. Kagura smiled kindly to the girls : so these two wanted to join his private life as his wives ? And they were completely okay with it... Funny.

"How many girls are already in love with him ?" Asked Kagura.

"Let me think. Me and Laki, the four girls we spoke about before... Lisanna, Mirajane's sister... Cana too, even if she's quite quiet about it. There could be girls from other guilds or even that we don't know, but I don't really have any idea now." Answered Kinana. Kagura was going to make a comment, but she was interrupted.

"**_ROAAAAARRRRRR_**."

She looked at the door in fear. This roar was nothing but human. But she could see the the guild members were grinning. Hisui, Erza, Mirajane and Lucy got up quickly, looking at the door. It opened suddenly and violently, and a man walked in. He had yellow hair, and was really tall.

"Yoooooo, fuckeeers !" He yelled with a grin. The guild yelled back. They were asking him how he was, but were interrupted by the master.

"Laxus, my boy ! I'm happy to see that you're alive !" He said, grinning.

"You know that I would never die on a poor S-Quest. Plus, who is sane enough to fight me and Natsu together ?" He said happily. The master could only agree.

"True. Where's our little famous dragon ?"

"Shut it. I'm here." Answered a voice. A man walked in. Kagura could only gasp. He was just... Too handsome to be real. He was wearing a black hoodie, and a fairy tail emblem was on his shoulder, where she supposed was his real mark. On his other shoulder, the emblem of the wizards saints was shining in his blue tone. The only visible eye of the man was shining like a star, while the other one was hidden by his perfect dark hair. Kagura heard Laki giggle behind her.

"You see now ?" She muttered. Yes, the black-haired girl saw. And she liked it. A lot.

"Gray, I think I found someone during my quest you would want to see." Said the boy. Suddenly, a woman appeared behind him. A raven-haired girl appeared, grinning like a madwoman. Nobody really recognized her, until Gray spoke.

"Ur ...?"

"Isn't that the little Gray ? Man, you grew up ! Are you still a crybaby ?" She asked, laughing. The boy didn't even answered, he literally jumped on the woman and hugged her. Then, the guild remembered : Ur was the dead master of Gray.

"How ?" Asked Gray to Natsu, who decided that he was thirsty, and was walking toward the bar. The boy didn't answer, he had Laxus for that. The blond haired dragon slayer knew what that meant, so he spoke :

"The council asked us to kill the demon Deliora, who was trapped in some ice. I don't know why, but when Natsu saw the monster, he knew it was a spell which trapped the monster in ice. We took so damn long because that nerd was searching what it was. When he discovered it was Ice Shell, he decided to find something to bring life to the user again. When he finally found how, he took two entire days to plan everything. Then, and I still don't understand how, he turned back Ice Shell into Ur. After that we just fucked Deliora quite hard." Simply narrated the blond-haired boy.

"If someone told me that a handsome teenager was going to save me, and then transform into a dragon a explose the demon I fought so hard against, I think I would have laughed at him." Laughed Ur.

"The transforming part I suppose ?" Asked Makarov.

"Yeah. I swear it was so impressive." She said, looking at the back of Chaos, who was drinking something he took behind the bar.

"It was nothing." He said in his usual cold tone.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. That's why there's a big fucking whole in a mountain now !" Answered the woman happily.

"It was an accident." He growled.

"I'm pretty sure that slamming the demon against this innocent mountain wasn't an accident." She replied. The whole guild burst into laugher, even Kagura. She looked at the new woman, and she knew that she wasn't finished.

"So, by the way ! How many girlfriends do you have ? 'Cause I wanna' join them right now !" Asked Ur. The whole guild gasped : another one ?

"Why does every girl I have to say then asks me to go out with her ?" Asked Natsu more for himself than for the others.

"I don't know, but you didn't answer my question." said back Ur.

"I have no girlfriend. I don't want one now. Nobody's ready." He began climbing the stairs toward the S-Class floor, and when he disappeared from the sights of the guild, they heard a poor "_When I will see you back, you're so going to pay for that damn harem, father._" In the back of the S-Class floor. The guild had different reactions, from laugh to sigh, but the girls who loved him remained silents.

"That dragon... Heeeee ! I have an idea !" Said Laxus as if he just invented the first table, and climbed the stairs too. The other S-class mages remained downstairs, not wanting to interrupt the two teammates.

"Say, Ur, what happened during the fight against Deliora ?" asked Gray. Like everyone, he heard the declaration of his master to his fellow guild mate, but he accepted it. Ur was alone, and he knew that Natsu was really strong. He could easily protect her, after all, and Gray didn't want the other Ice-user to disappear again.

"Welp, when I '_revived_', Laxus and Natsu were looking at me. I remember that Natsu had a grin, something I have not seen since, and Laxus was just surprised. They asked me if everything was okay, before asking me what I did to the demon. I, of course, told them the story with Ice Shell and how I tried to save you. I remember too that Natsu was really scary, I don't know why, But his grin had nothing similar to kindness, or something like that. He was acting like a hungry predator. After my story, he just looked at Deliora before going away. Laxus told me that he was staying with me, in case his friend went overboard. I didn't understand first... Until I saw a black and blue dragon as big as the demon jump on Deliora and slamming him on the ground, roaring proudly. The fight was the most scaring and the most fascinating thing I have ever seen in my life. But to be honest, when I think back about it, it was a one-sided match. Deliora was weakened after so many years in Ice Shell, and Natsu just moped the floor with him. When the demon disappeared, Natsu leaded us to an hotel, and I just slept. The two boys told me they were having a one week break, and they had things to do in town. But I was surprised to be in Crocus, and that Natsu had a free-pass to see the king. However, I don't know what they spoke about. Then we came here." Finished Ur. The guild was thinking. Natsu being a monster in a fight ? Not surprising at all. Being scary ? He was scary all fucking day. Never grinning ? Welp, sometimes he laughed or smiled, but it was not that common. Wendy told them that it was because of his difficulty of using humans senses. The girly dragon slayer explained that because he was a dragon before a human, his senses were far more different. They didn't understand why Laxus seemed to be so pleased with him, and even being really friendly. It was until the boy told them he was a dragon slayer. It first surprised the guild, of course, but nobody was really waiting another explanation. So the only ones who were capable of understanding Natsu completely were Wendy, Gajeel, Erik, Laxus... Makarov, and Gildarts. And that was the problem. Hisui, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Kagura, Laki, Kinana and Ur were thinking about how they could break the shield of their favorite dragon.

'_Think, Hisui, Think for fuck sake. Try to feel_ _what he's feeling right now._' The green-haired girl tried to sense the aura coming from the top of the guild. She could practically see Laxus speaking to Natsu. An then his aura hit her. She could see in his aura his face turn to her. He knew what she was doing. _He knew_. But she wasn't going to give up. She tried to push harder, she tried to enter the powerful wall standing in front of her. She heard nothing but the blow of his aura, the power of his aura. She was a spirit, trying to possess someone. The spirit-Hisui began hitting the wall, under the ferocious gaze of the prince. And then, it broke. She could see this wall shatter into pieces, like a glass. The gaze of the man switched to a proud and impressed one, and she could sense the spirit of Laxus laughing inside. She approached Natsu, when she sensed another wave of aura hit her. But this was one was not black like the first one. It wasn't cold and monstrous. This aura was orange, and Hisui felt warm and protected. She continued approaching the boy, and petted his head kindly. The boy closed his visible eye, satisfied.

And everything came back to normal. Hisui opened her eyes. She was kneeling on the ground, holding her head.

"Hisui ! Are you fine ?!" Asked Erza next to her. The green-haired girl was so concentrated in her spirit that she didn't even feel kneeling. She didn't hear the voices around her, but it was worth.

_It was completely worth._

She got up suddenly, looking at the first floor with a face that said proudly : '_I won_.'

Natsu appeared at the edge of the first floor, smiling. Next to him, Laxus was grinning so hard that his teeth were all visible. Hisui was the first girl to enter his brother's harem, and he was satisfied. Hisui smiled like a madwoman.

"Am I ready and worthy now ?" Asked the girl proudly. The guild members around her were confused, except Makarov, who wished Gildarts was here : the black dragon of Fairy Tail found his official first mate. They would be sure to celebrate this together.

"Yes, you are." Said Natsu, laughing and smiling. This time, the guild was completely shocked. First, Hisui's reaction, and then, Natsu laughing in front of everyone ? What was the next improbability, Laxus stopping being a jerk ?

"So I suppose you accept to go on a date with me tonight ?" Asked Hisui.

'_You're going to get reject-..._' began thinking the other girls, but they were interrupted by the dragon.

"Yes, I completely accept." He answered. It paralyzed Erza, Mirajane and Lucy. Lisanna, Kagura, Kinana, Cana, Ur and Laki gasped. The rest of the guild looked at Natsu coming toward Hisui with shock.

"Then, I'm totally choosing where we're going ! Let's go to Crocus, I want to be dressed nicely ! And you too, you're not coming with me dressed like everyday !" Said the princess with a smile. Natsu softly laughed.

"Sure, your highness." He answered, now in front of her. He offered her his hand, and she happily took it. They excited the guild together, and the guild could hear waves of wind leaving. Natsu transformed, and left with the green-haired girl on his back. One minute later, the other girls stopped being paralyzed.

"What happened...?" Muttered Mirajane.

"The fuck...?" Asked Lucy to herself.

Laxus laughed. "Welp, sorry girls, but Natsu found his first mate !"

An aura of jealousy appeared around Erza. "What has she done !" She yelled to Laxus. This bastard knew what happened, he _knew_.

"Sorry, Erza, but I can't tell you. What did Hisui ? She just accomplished what you will have to do to enter his privacy. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to spy on them. I keep you on touch, gramps !" He said before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Of course the old man wanted to know what was going to happen as bad as Laxus, and he silently thanked his grandson. The guild began chatting excitingly about what was going to happen between Natsu and Hisui. Kagura heard Laki gasp behind her.

"What ?" She asked to the wood:make user.

"Natsu began claiming his mates... It has begun !"

Kagura flinched, before wearing a serious face. She didn't know the black haired man yet, but she was sure she would be one of his.

In fact, she wasn't the only girl to think that.

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

**Thanks for reading ! Now, I have a question for the readers that follow the fanfiction. Next chapter will obviously be on Hisui's and Natsu's date, but I wanted to know : Should I add a lemon ? As you want, let me know. See Ya' !**


End file.
